Evidence of Desire
by Kittens Secret
Summary: Severus Snape has always been a lonely man. He has never loved anyone since his teen romance with Lily Evans. But, curently a new green eyed figure has caught his eye. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It is torturous seeing his young athletic body in those tight Quidditch robes. They hug his tight slender ass perfectly. Oh and to see him with that broom between his legs…Mmm. it's better than a wet dream. It didn't help my dreams, that after the game there was a fight in the locker room that I had to break up. Dropping my robes into the laundry pile I climb into the shower before closing my eyes and facing the scorching water letting it run over my body washing away the dirt for the day. Letting a long slender hand trail down my body I slowly grasped my hardness and stroked lazily letting my thoughts return to the locker room earlier.

~flashback~ Walking out of the pitch after the game I paused when I heard a commotion coming from the showers down the path. Knowing it couldn't be a good sign seeing as the game was between Slytherin and Gryffindor he quickened his pace and threw open the door. All chattering stopped and every face was turned towards him as he strolled into the center to see what the commotion was about, looking down at the two out of breath boys I sneered "Ah, Mr. Weasly, who would have guessed you were the cause of this?" looking towards the other boy "Mr. Montague I must say I am surprised to see you involved in this. Both of you have detention with Filch tonight. I recommend you are not late. "Turning around with the intent of stalking out I faltered as I spotted the boy himself. Having just gotten out of the shower he had a towel around his hips only being held up by a hand at his waist. Following the body up from the towel I was graced with a taught stomach and a v where the hips med t the towel. Glancing up I was glad to see clear eyes not covered with round rims. Growling to myself I stalked out of the shower room and back to the castle. ~end flashback~

I braced one hand against the cold tile as a sped up my other hand, moaning from deep in my throat I throw my head back and sigh "Oh Harry!" instantly relaxing I drop my head and watch the evidence of my desire be washed down the drain along with my dignity. Sighing I finish up washing and step out pulling a towel around myself I stare into the ever clear mirror. What I see brings a frown to my face, staring back at me is a man with long stringy black hair, and his face is pale and drawn. He has wide shoulders that lead to lanky arms with hands gripped tight onto the side of the sink, the hands themselves are long and potion stained. Bringing my attention back to his torso I trace each and every battle scar that covers his too thin chest and narrow hips. The man is not someone who would be considered beautiful, hell they wouldn't even call him pretty. My eyes snap to his and they meet, seeing the pity in his eyes I suddenly get angry, how dare there be pity. Bringing my fist forwards I watch as cracks go over the man before he shatters and falls to the floor. Staring at the broken mirror pieces I walk away and slide in my bed for the night. Staring at the ceiling a thought crosses my mind before I have a chance to let it. _'Why would Harry Potter ever look twice at an ugly sod like you when he can have his choice of the men and women of the wizarding world?'_ Not knowing how to respond to my own question I turn over and sigh feeling myself fall into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in my chair I glance over the students, this is my last class of the day and it just so happened to be the Class with Draco and Harry. I don't know why Dumbledore does this to me; he knows what type of trouble these two get up to. Glancing around the room my eyes land on a piece of folded parchment being passed along the back of the room before stopping at the hands of none other than Harry Potter. I slowly rise from my chair and begin to walk towards him knowing I won't be noticed. Snatching the paper out of his hand I smirk,

"Mr. Potter it seems you just couldn't wait the 20 minutes that were left in class before passing your love notes. Since you seem to have so much free time you can come by at 7 o'clock tonight to redo the potion." Spinning around I stalk back to the front ignoring the glare at my back. Letting my curiosity get the better of me I open the note and feel my smirk falter. Shoving it into the top drawer I spin around and stare at the class counting down the minutes till they are out of my sight.

"Begin bottling and labeling your potions, leave your cauldrons as Mister Potter has been kind enough to volunteer to clean them for you," Once all the vials were on my desk I checked the room then with a glare and glanced at the clock.

"Right on time, class dismissed." I watch as the students file out of the classroom but am slightly surprised by one remaining.

"How may I help you Mister Malfoy"

Draco looked between the open door and my desk before responding "could we take this into your office?"

Nodding I led the way to my office clearing off the spare chair and sitting behind my desk there. He paused after closing the door and stared at the ground.

"I do have things to do Draco; you also have a class to attend. What is it?

After shuffling his feet for a while he finally sighed and spoke softly "You know I think of you as an uncle right?' not waiting for a response he continued "Well I really have no one to talk to since father is in Azkaban and mother has been avoiding my letters. I just didn't know who else to go to." Pausing he shuffled his feet some more, this was unusual for him, normally he would be full of confidence and arrogance but those seem to have drained from him,

"Spit it out Draco I'm not being paid by the hour here"

Blushing he looked at me before staring at the wall "I think I might be gay."

Of all the things I could imagine him saying this was not one of them, shocked it took me a moment to find a response. "Gay?!" that shouldn't have come out as harsh as it did. Clearing my throat I tried again.

"Why do you think you are gay?"

He glanced at me again before sighing. "In the showers... I keep glancing at the other boys."

I let out a bark of laughter before I could stop myself. "Draco at your age it is perfectly normal to look at other boys to…how I put this…To compare _the goods"_

"Yes, I guess your right, but my body started to react to seeing them… _I got hard._ " He whispers.

Sighing I massage the bridge of my nose "Draco you can't be gay. It's not acceptable, there has never been a gay Malfoy. You are pure-blood and are expected to find a pure-blood mate to have little pure-blood babies." Watching his face fall I got up and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry my little dragon, but it is expected of you. I wouldn't inform anyone else about these thoughts least they get out." Feeling him shake I ran a hand soothingly up and down his back

Barely above a whisper I hear "You know uncle out of everyone I thought you would understand." I freeze and stare down at the boy.

"What are you implying Draco?"

Pulling himself away I see him compose himself before he turns towards the door opening it slightly. "Nothing uncle." He pauses barely out the door, turning slightly. "And don't worry, I won't let anyone know." With that, the door was shut and I was staring at it almost hoping for him to come back in and explain himself. Not seeing the door show any signs of opening I sit back at my desk pulling open drawer and push aside some papers before feeling my fingers wrap around a flask. It was a gift from Lilly, horrible muggle thing but it did the job. Opening it I take a long drink before leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes. _Was Draco trying to imply he knows I have feelings for men? Or was it just an attempt to see if I reacted._ Taking another drink I close the flask and stow it in my desk. No longer hungry I decide to skip dinner and begin grading the assignments for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to a knock on my office door glancing at the time reveals it is already 7:05. Darting up I curse myself for falling asleep, cast a quick refresh on myself, grab some papers and open the door looking down at the boy there. He had the audacity to smirk up at me.

"Forget about my detention, Sir?"

Smirking back I quietly replied

"No Mr. Potter, I just assumed you would be old enough to work unsupervised. Do not worry I will not make that mistake again. Am I allowed to finish grading my papers or do you need me to watch you?"

I watched as his smirk faded and anger filled his eyes before he turned around and stalked to the back of the class to grab the cleaning supplies. I sat down in my chair and began grading papers trying to ignore him moving around the room. My attention was drawn to him as I saw him begin to remove his cloak and let it slip down his arms. Beneath it was a forest green t-shirt that hugged his torso and looked like it was about to burst at the seams around his arms. I forgot how physically intensive Quidditch was. He glanced up and caught me staring. Quickly he turned around to face me placing his hands on his hips.

"I told you that you didn't need to watch me. I got too hot so I took my robe off, is that a crime?"

Grinning at how easy it was to rile him up. "Actually you never said anything in response."

"I don't need you to watch me, I know how to clean cauldrons, you've given me more than enough practice over the years. So just go back to grading your papers and stop watching me"

"Perhaps I enjoy watching you" _Shit…_ I clamp my mouth closed but it was too late. The words were said.

I see him instantly freeze and watch as realization slowly creeps into his face. I have to stop this before he thinks too hard about it.

"It is always fun watching you make a mistake. You can't even take off a robe without messing it up. It's a wonder you have survived as long as you have."

Anger runs away any trace of thought from his eyes. Perhaps I went a bit far, I'm about to try again before he turns around and kicks a cauldron across the room. Before I can open my mouth to chastise him he has turned back around and begun speaking.

"I don't get you, Snape. You say something nice that makes me think you like me then turn around and push me into the dirt. Why can't you just like me? I'm not like my father, I'm not like Sirius. I'm just me."

The anger had drained and he just looked defeated. Besides the mood swings, he was right. He wasn't James or Black. He was just Harry. Sighing I got up making sure my wards on the door were intact, wouldn't do to have a student come in while I was comforting a student. I do have an image to uphold after all. Walking over I slowly place my hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't, know you must keep this to yourself otherwise I could lose my job, or my life. I don't hate you, I am doing everything I can to protect you. If I treat you like everyone else it would raise suspicion. Do know that I hold no harsh feelings against you" _Quite the opposite actually._ "I understand I am cruel but know it is for a reason. You must trust me when I say that it is in your best interest."

He lets out a bitter laugh and looks up at me with a lopsided grin.

"The funny thing is I do trust you. Even with how you've treated me I can't help but trust you."

Realizing my hand is still on his shoulder I let it drop accidently brushing his chest, I could ignore that but I couldn't ignore the sharp inhale he took at the contact.

"If you ever need someone to talk to my door is open." _Why did I just offer that? He's Gryffindor's golden boy, it wouldn't do any good him coming down here._

I turn to walk away but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Professor?"

Turning back I go to respond but am stopped by him pulling himself against my chest and crashing his lips to mine. Letting out an unexpected moan before pulling him closer I relish at how nice this is.

Stopping I push him away and wipe my mouth. Opening my mouth to berate him he stops me.

"Wait, before you chew me out. You kissed me back so you are as much to blame as I am."

Snapping my mouth closed I glare at him.

"Get out."

"But professor..."

I flinch at the sound of the title. Right. I am his professor and he is my student. I kissed my student.

"I said get out Mr. Potter. Detention is over."

Turning around I stride into my office before closing the door and leaning against it. On the other side, I hear the sound of another caldron being pushed across the floor before the classroom door opens and slams closed.

* * *

Done officially with rewriting chapter one. I'll begin on chapter 2 but know it may end up a lot differently. As always review to let me know what you think, flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is. Seme Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up I try and chase the dream I was having, I don't know what it was about but I know it was a happy one. Sighing I turn onto my back and stare at the ceiling, today is Saturday. Getting out of bed I groan as my body creaks, just a reminder of how old I've gotten and the toll the war has taken. Walking to the bathroom I glance at the repaired mirror, with how often I broke it I found it worth while to just set a recurring repair spell. Climbing in the shower I play the scene from yesterday over in my head, _I had been kind to the boy. Why? And he kissed me! And I kissed him back…what was he thinking? What was I thinking?! He's the golden boy, Dumbledore's pet…Dumbledore…shit, what would he think of the traitor kissing the golden boy. I have to tell him. No. he must never know._

Climbing out of the shower I dry quickly, spelling my hair dry or else it would be damp all day, I dress in my usual robes and head upstairs for breakfast. Breakfasts on the weekends were different then during the week, for one they lasted longer and were less formal. Walking thorough the side door I sat at the head table and glanced around quickly. Besides myself, Dumbledore and Flitwick were the only professors who were here at the moment. The main tables were only half full, glancing to the Gryffindor table revealed the Golden trio talking amongst themselves. As if sensing his eyes Harry raised his own and smiled when he caught me staring. Scowling I snapped my eyes back to my porridge and finished it without glancing up again.

Once breakfast was done I returned to my rooms and stripped off my outer robes leaving me in a white button up and black slacks. Making my way to my personal lab I grabbed my book and looked at my notes. I was trying to improve on the skele-gro potion, make it hurt less while repairing faster, so far I had made it go faster but that seemed to make it hurt more. I wince as I remember the poor Ravenclaw who had needed the potion and Pomfrey let me test the new version. They quickly put him into a dreamless sleep and let his body repair without causing him more pain. Picking up where I left off in my notes I slowly drift into a trance and let my body relax falling into a rhythm.

I started with the basic potion then added some Caldas root, Capsaicin, feverfew, and Devils claw. That one blew up; it must be the Caldas root reacting with the Chinese chomping cabbage. Disposing of the remains I pull out one of the books dealing with pain relief and begin reading making notes off to the side.

Before I knew it the chime was sounding to signal Dinner would be in half an hour. Putting the book aside I sigh, I was no further along then I was before. Disposing of it I make my way to the bathroom to quickly wash the residue and sweat off myself, a shower would have to wait till after patrol… _damn I forgot about patrol._ Throwing on my outer robes I head to the Great hall and sit in my chair moments before the food appears. Halfway through dinner a burst of laughter came from the Gryffindor table, glancing up I followed the pointed fingers to the Slytherin table where some students were purple. _Weasly's._ There were a couple shouts of anger as they slowly realized what happened. Before the fighting started Dumbledore stood and told them to be seated and the antidote would be given after dinner was over. Chuckling to myself I turn back to my discussion with Poppy over possible combinations that could help reduce pain.

Walking back to my rooms I though over the suggestions poppy had given. I had a few hours before patrol started to try them out.


	5. Chapter 5

Throwing my book down I glare at the bubbling potion before me. Nothing is working and its time for patrol. Disappearing the failure from my sight I stalk out of my rooms and head down the corridor towards the stairs busting a couple before I even started. Tonight would not be a good night.

It was midnight and I was finally done, tonight hadn't been as bad as I thought, besides the first couple I had only caught one more along with 2 Hufflepuff boys trying to sneak into the kitchen. Rounding a corner I feel myself coming to a halt. There pressed up against the wall is Harry Potter. I didn't recognize the student who had him pinned against said wall, but he was definitely older. Feeling a pang in my chest I take a few deep breaths before quietly speaking.

"Well well well, who would have guessed? Harry Potter liked to sneak out his rooms with random boys. Both of you get back to your rooms, your individual rooms that is. 50 points from each house."

Turning around I head back down the hallway which I came, it didn't even matter that it was the opposite direction of which I needed to go. Turning down hallway after hallway I finally get to the tower. Standing at the edge I lean against the half wall and look over the grounds. Why had it upset me so much seeing them together? True he wanted to be the one pinning Harry against the wall, but why did he want to strangle Wood? Hearing footsteps I swing around and aim my wand at the newcomer. Seeing no one I sigh.

"Mr. Potter please take of that blasted cloak. It is no use being invisible when you stomp around like a baby elephant."

Slowly he revealed himself; it was quite unsettling seeing a floating head. But what was more unsettling was seeing the look in his eyes, he was…upset? Why was he upset? Lowering my wand busied myself with putting it away to not see that look.

"Didn't I send you back to your room? Do you wish to have more points taken? If so I will be more then happy to oblige."

"Why are you doing this?"

Snapping my eyes up I stare into his, he had fully removed the cloak and had it draped over his arm.

"It is my job Mr. Potter. I am a professor meaning once a week I patrol the halls to stop students from sneaking out of their dorms."

"Not what I meant Snape. Why are you acting like you don't want me?" he had the audacity to look sympathetic.

"It is not acting Mr. Potter." _Liar_ my brain replied.

"It is so, I felt how you kissed me back, I saw the look you gave me, and I saw the daggers you glared at Matthew. You want me Snape…and I want you."

Whatever response I had died with that last bit.

"Excuse me?" _not what I wanted to say…thanks mouth._

"I said I want you Snape, I have for a while. The way you talk, the way you stir potions, you're full of sexual energy and I can't stand it! Do you realize every time I ask to go to the bathroom it's to wank? I don't ever have to pee. You'll give instructions and your voice goes straight to my cock. That's why I fail at following directions. I can't hear the words only the tone."

I growl to myself and turn around facing the grounds again.

"Damn it Harry! I'm trying to behave here and you come at me with something like that?"

I feel him come up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder turning me to face him.

"Maybe I don't want you to behave professor."

The title was like a dash of cold water. Backing away I watched confusion cloud his face. I had to stop this.

"Mr. Potter, I am your professor and you are my student. Nothing can nor will ever happen between us. Please get those teenage fantasies under control. If you find you can not control yourself I shall insist you speak with the Headmaster about finding a different way to learn potions."

Fear and anger crossed over his face before he settled on confused. This man…boy could not hide his emotions for anything.

"But you kissed me back? That means you feel something for me. Right?"

With a pang in my chest I spoke the next words with as much venom as I could muster.

"Mister Potter, never have I felt anything for you. You are a naive little boy who has these fantasies. It is true I kissed you back but I can tell you. It was only reaction, as soon as I realized what was happening I stopped you."

Walking past him I paused at the stairs.

"I suggest you head back to your rooms before I decide to deduct more points. And please ignore my offer from before of coming to my rooms if needed. I shall only see you in class from now on."

Continuing down the stairs I tried to avoid the choked sob I heard from behind me. I couldn't however ignore the cry of pure sadness that followed. Pausing I leaned against the wall and lay my head on the cold stone.

Looking back once I continued down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Harry."

* * *

Please Review! Do you like it? Do you not like it? Tell me your thoughts! Tell me your feelings! Im'm close to begging here. no one wants to see Seme beg now do they?


End file.
